Leading into Darkness
by Shortyland05
Summary: This Marine may come into close contact with his Dark Templar side, Please read and review, chapters up to 10 up. Final Chapter UP! Cliff hanger, need responses for general ideas for the next story, which is now in progress...
1. Chapter 1

**LEADING TO DARKNESS**

**Chapter 1: INTO ACTION**

"All units, all units get your lazy butts out of bed and get to your battle stations, we are under attack by Zerg Forces, the Korhal Fleet will arrive in 15 Minutes."

"Come on Alex, we gotta get to the armoury."

That was my bunkmate Caleb, he had dark brown hair with eyes as cold as the ocean; I heard it from the bottom bunk where I sleep, while he sleeps up top. I struggled to get my top on and I nearly tripped up on the way down to the Armoury. The Zerg was an alien race that popped out of nowhere and started to attack us, these critters don't reproduce like normal things, and they all spawn from a larvae type thing. As I ran past the many bunkrooms I could see drawers left open with sleeves snaking out and beds all messed up like a Zergling had slept in them. The Zergling is like an overgrown dog with thorns, big mouth with huge teeth, and a tough skin with no hair, these Zerglings also had big sharp scythes that could cut through that old normal steel, that's why we made neo-steel, ten times harder than normal steel.

The quartermaster yelled as he was handing out the equipment "Come on Alex and Caleb, suit up, or does your mummy need to hold your hand!" It doesn't pay to argue with the quartermaster, not only has he got higher rank, but also that he is the Tri-Core Wrestling champion. Our equipment was the standard issue Gauss Firing Rifle, or Gauss Rifle for short. It did fire more than one bullet at a time but only in short bursts, so it is classed as a rifle. We also had Power suits, without them we would not last 4 seconds out in the battlefield, for it has oxygen supplies, and for some versions, it has stims. Stims are like a giant sugar rush, but it affects your health badly.

So I suited up and ran out the Barracks, that was the training facility and sleeping quarters of Marines and Firebats, and ran to the main defences like a raging idiot, nearly being missed by a piece of shrapnel that used to be a Missile Tower. As I ran to my bunker I saw the monstrosities, the Zerg, the 'lings scythes tearing through the armour of the bunker, the rotting carcasses of the Zerg from the previous attack, it was horrible.

I made it to the bunker with Caleb following closely behind. Caleb was a Firebat, a soldier with a big flamethrower and a lot of humour. With Caleb being a firebat, he wasn't popular to be around on the front line, but a riot at barbeques. So it started mutual then it developed into a good friendship, I gave him cover with my Gauss Rifle when he needed it and he would do the same with his 'thrower. I fired onwards from the safety of my bunker to my match in the enemy ranks, Hydralisk's. These things are like a snake with scythes as arms, a threat if you are outside, for they shoot these acidic spines that can sting like a thousand wasps, and when they move, they can either sneak up to you or sliver twice as fast as you could run. While Caleb fired at his, Zergling's, these are not a threat if you are armed, but they are highly annoying, with their scythes that could tear you apart like a hand in a blender. It was hard trying to stay awake while waxing 'lings, saving your skin and keeping the spines away from Caleb's Propane tank.

"Lucky I weren't in that bunker" a nearby marine said as the bunker next to us blew into oblivion.

"Yea, the poor fellas doesn't have a chance in the open." I replied.

"Hey, stop yer gawkin and start yer shootin, I don't want to be in that situation!" Caleb had the rank of Corporal, so out ranked the rest of the marines and me by one.

That last five minutes was like waiting an hour for these Zerg just kept on coming with small squads of Zerglings and Hydralisks, then the moment finally came, the Dropships arrived, these things are giant flying troop carriers but since we are so big with our suits only eight marines can fit in comfortably, but this situation were different. They came with good timing too, our defences were nearly swamped with mad 'lings and Hydralisks. The mad rush towards the Dropships was hard, for they caught up and ripped apart the stragglers, but they gave us enough time to get in the Dropships and leave that giant blender, we thanked them in our minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arrival on Antiga**

After that we left the planet, with some data disks that a group of men with Captain Raynor, who recently joined us, got from the Jacobs installation. We were heading to a planet called Antiga Prime, a planet that has a beautiful breathable atmosphere, to give relief to the Antigan people there. Life on the ship was kinda cramped at first, and not being able to see anything but metal, but I got used to it after a while. There were good things around the ship, like the food was great and also the recreation room was a lot of fun as well, for it had a holographic arcade game, a huge TV and a built in bar. But one of the best things that happened by chance was that my mates, except for Caleb who was in another ship, were in the same bunkroom, number 52.

During a late night I was walking back to my room from the Rec room (as we like to call it), just as I saw my metallic bunkroom door I found out that I left my jersey at one of the tables, so I turned round and bumped into a woman similar to my age.

"Oh sorry… it was my fault, are you alright?" I stuttered

"Yea…I'm alright, anyway my name is Angela, people call me Angel. I'm a marine, Mar Sara Regiment, what's your name?"

"Well…my name is Alex, I'm in that regiment as well, I haven't noticed you before. Where were you going?"

"I was just looking around the ship, seeing where everything is."

"Can I join you?"

"Yea, Sure"

For the next minute I didn't care about my jersey, I would pick it up later. We walked all around the ship, and found out that some of the corridors were not as skinny as some of the main ones and also looked at the gigantic engines that made this big hunk of metal move. As we were looking around I had a look at Angel, she had long red hair with deep blue eyes and a long slim body. Finally when we came to the end of our 'tour', right in front of my bunkroom.

"So, this is it right?" I said.

"Yea, so I'll see you later." She said in a happy voice.

"See ya."

The next few days on the ship was quite boring, for there wasn't any thing to talk about in the cafeteria anymore, the only thing keeping us from cabin fever was the annual Tri-Core Wrestling, and the quartermaster still champion. But Angel and me had developed a beautiful friendship, and there was a lot to talk about, for she used to be the 'bad girl' back at home, or what remained as home. Finally we arrived at our destination, Antiga Prime.

We got briefed before we got assigned barracks, later tomorrow 2 squads of marines will accompany Captain Raynor to relieve Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan who was dispatched earlier to scout the area around the Antigan base. Angel and Me were assigned in one of those squads.

During the day, I bumped into Caleb while walking to my bunkroom, in the same barracks that was at Mar Sara. Some buildings have a special feature that allows them to lift off and 'glide' to their destination, but when they are in space they can pick up speed. For safety reasons we travel in other ships. "Hey Caleb, how was the trip eh?"

"Boring, as usual."

As we were talking, Angel walked into the room and said, "hi Alex, who's this?"

"Oh I almost forgot, Caleb, this is Angela"

We all pasted pleasantries and Caleb was gob smacked

"We all have to report to the Briefing room immediately, that includes you Caleb."

So we all ran towards the briefing room, amazingly the corridors were wider than the ones in the ship that I was in, but it's a good change anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Wrong Action**

"Ok people, these people need a helping hand, so we will give 'em one and kick the Confederates back to Tarsonis!"

That was 2nd Lieutenant Beard, or Mr Beard for short; he was part of original Korhal Fleet. Anyway the Confederates are the current Government in this Sector of space, and they are a pain in the butt. They are a bit like a teacher that is really strict on a hot day. Their capital planet as you heard is Tarsonis.

"1st squadron will accompany Captain Raynor to meet up with Lieutenant Kerrigan at co-ordinates 78969 and then go to 86857, 2nd squadron to the co-ordinates 47594 to relieve the Antigan people, move out!"

Angel and me walked out of the barracks and went towards the Starport, this was a bit like an airport, but for space ships and it could also build ships as well, along with the other 6 marines to board the dropship that would drop us at the location, While Caleb had to stay at the Main Base to provide backup when needed. We had to make a pit stop at the Armoury to suit up with our suits and Gauss Rifles, with the same quartermaster with the Tri Core Wrestling Title.

"So, your have come crawling back have ya?"

"Ha, ha, very funny, just do your job." Smirked another marine.

The quartermaster always cracked jokes when you walked through the door, that's why he isn't so popular in bars. We suited up anyway, ignoring the smart-arse and continued the rest of the journey to the Starport. We met Raynor on the way; he was quite friendly and was one of the guys in no time, even though he was one of our officers.

On the way to the location on the dropship I told Raynor that I was part of the Mar Sara Regiment, and then he talked to me about when he first met the Mar Sara boys.

"When I first saw you boys, I thought that we would get along quite fine, now look where I am now."

When he first met with us, it was when we were supposed to go the 'backwater' post, practically an outpost that nearly sees no action. We were supposed to go there because the Confederates had to lockdown the entire planet, in other words, quarantine. So Angel and me both entered the 2nd dropship, while Raynor got in the first one. These dropships had rows of seats on the sides, while it had a small weapons cache at the end Good thing about these dropships is that you could get some sleep on the way.

"…"

'**Boom! bzzzzzz! wooosh!**'

"THIS IS DROPSHIP 2090, WE WERE HIT HARD BY AN UNKNOWN OBJECT, WE REQUEST IMMEDIATE RESCUE, I REPEAT WE NEED IMMEDIATE RESCUE, MAYDAY, MAY……………………………………….."

I woke up to the sound of an alarm, and also to the gaping hole that appeared in the side of the ship. By the looks of things, we were attacked by something while I was asleep (I had the reputation of being a heavy sleeper). But by the judge of the hole, it wasn't something from this world, or the Zerg.

"Alex…. Help Me!" oh no, Angel was on the floor, sliding towards the hole.

I immediately tried to reach to her while not being sucked in myself. I only just grabbed her had, but the pressure outside was too strong.

"I'm slipping Alex, I don't want to die!"

"I wont let go!"

I slipped; I held her hand even more tightly, even though it was too late. We were falling right into a misty canyon, with no way of knowing if we were to survive…after that… we looked into each others eyes, saying 'I love you' for one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Unknown …**

"…What do we do with them…"

"…Take them to…we will see what…will do…"

"…We will give him…to relief…"

"…But he is only…man…"

"…No…matter…"

I heard these strange voices, and with that fall I couldn't understand properly. These strange lights were glowing from the direction the noise; I did not know where or when I was. The last feeling I had was like lying on thousands of little pillows, and then I felt a sharp jab, then fell back into darkness.

"…"

"…Wake up…"

"..Wake up human.."

"Please wake up"

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were these Glowing lights, then I came into focus and then I saw a strange being. I rose up in fear… looking round to see where I was. Then I saw strange figure, it was a being with only bluish grey skin, no mouth, not one but two joints at the arms and legs, and its eyes glowed yellow and occasionally blue.

"Do not be frightened, human." said this deep voice.

"Where am I?"

"You are in an infirmary." The strange did not have a mouth so I was puzzled on how it communicated. "I sense that you are confused about me, do not worry, for we Protoss have telepathic abilities that you humans do not understand."

"Ok, that's one thing established, what's you name?"

"My name is Javier, We saw your ship being hit by a Zerg Mutalisk."

(Just so you know, a Mutalisk is a bit like a flying 'C' with wings, a mouth at the bottom that spits these acidic balls that have steel ridden in them, and the eyes were up top.) As my vision improved, I could see a room that was beautifully decorated with Jewels and many different alloys that I did not know about. Then a thought just came to mind…

"Where's Angel? Where is she!"

"Who is this 'Angel' you speak of?"

"The woman…did you see her?"

"Ah, The female…I am sorry…she did not make it, she was caught by the Zerg before we could get to her."

No…it cannot be…Angel is gone from my life forever. All the times we had, the memories, is now all that I have of her. I sobbed for a while; my heart felt like it was ripped in two.

"I am sorry about Angel, but you must meet our Executer, our leader."

I followed Javier though all these corridors, this building was beautiful, in a much better state than our barracks, these guys must have super janitors or something, beautiful shiny steel walls, and floors that you could see your face in. The other Protoss looked at me strangely and then just walked on as if I were nothing. Then we came to this giant door. The windows had a tint of red, and the door seemed to be gold alloys. When we entered, I was gob smacked…the room was gigantic, with a big round table in the middle. The Protoss that surrounded it were talking amongst each other like a women's gossip circle, it made me fear on what will happen to me.

"Ah… Javier…we were waiting for you, and who is this that you have brought among us?"

"This Executor Emideemis, is the human that landed in our waste disposal."

"Ah…well hello there uh…"

"Alex, sir."

"Ok, Alex, we welcome you to our Nexus, you can stay for as long as you can recover from your 'fall'. But we have some bad news for you…our waste disposal is not just for organic material, but since this is a medical laboratory facility, it is also the disposal for the waste material from many of our experiments, i.e., Injection Needles, different chemicals, etc."

"Meaning…"

"It means that you may have some side effects, some of our recent experiments were on trying to improve our Dark Templar by adding some extra strength in both physical and mental abilities. (In other words a invisible to the naked eye, with a very powerful blade, and with psychic abilities.) We would not be able to cure any of the possible side effects. I'm sorry."

"Well, a lot of things have happened today…looks like my life has changed, maybe for the better or worse…we will just have to wait, and thank you for letting me stay."

"Just remember that you can stay until you think you are ready, but if the effects are permanent, we will think about it when it comes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Side Effects**

I stayed in a room that the Protoss had gladly let me borrow, to my luck it was next to the infirmary, so that if anything did go wrong, you know the rest. It was strange watching the Protoss eat, for they did not actually 'eat' but they absorb their food on their hands. Lucky for me that they caught the local Rhynadon to do experiments on, and had not started the experiments yet. For a strange reason for the first few days nothing happened so I used the time to mourn for Angela, she was the best friend and lover the world could have. Every now and then there was a check up in the infirmary to see if anything happens, it was boring because nothing happened.

"Hello Alex, how are you?" asked Javier while we were in the Cafeteria.

"Fine, and yourself?"

"I'm ok."

We both got our meals and sat down at the nearest seat, we talked about each other's families, hobbies, where we live, and any local news. The Cafeteria was a big place; it had nothing special, just the lights overhead, the long grey tables, and the serving station. We were just talking when I started to feel sick, I slumped onto the floor.

"Alex, Alex are you alright."

"Ohh…I shouldn't of had those extra steaks…Ohh!"

"Don't worry, I will carry you to the infirmary."

From then on it was blurry, all I could see was the bright lights that lit the hall. After that I blacked out. I was dreaming, I don't know exactly where or when, but I was standing in an operating theatre in a Terran (human) Hospital. People were surrounding a table with the patient on it; there were scalpels, drills, picks, etc on a nearby trolley. One of the doctors asked me to pass him the scalpel, so I did, the voice sounded familiar, but I could not pinpoint it. Then I looked at the patient, it shocked me right down to the bone…it was…me.

"Hey, he's awake!" shouted a nearby Protoss.

"Welcome back, you wont believe what happened."

"…Man…my body feels like its lying in the ocean, yet I'm still on a steel bench." I groaned.

"Apparently, your brainwaves exceeded the psychic mind of an ordinary Protoss, something abnormal for a human, it is something we haven't seen before. It must be the effects that you are having from your fall. There is something else that we need to tell you…when we analysed you with our scanners, there was a scalpel floating across the room, and went towards you, someone grabbed it before it could do any damage to you."

"Strange…I think that was me handling it in my dream…"

Time passed, and the pains in my head started to disappear. When I had a final check up they said it was fine.

"Well Alex, it seems like that you are o.k. I am sorry, but you will have to return to your own species."

"Fine, now I can see my family again!" (I had been in the Protoss encampment for some time, and the meals started to taste horrible)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Major advances**

So they gave me what remained of my suit, some supplies, and a vulture that they found abandoned. A vulture is a bit like the motorcycle, but it has a grenade launcher, and it hovers (only on land) with photon engines to make it go fast. When I arrived back at base, which had bunkers all over the place, a lot of Supply depots, some barracks and a command centre everyone was busy packing up, until some one noticed me.

"Hey, its Alex, everyone, Alex is back." Said a nearby marine.

Everyone crowded around me as I tried to understand why they were leaving.

"I guess that you are puzzled why we are running around in circles eh?"

"Yeah, I've been in my own world."

He started to explain while I helped him pack some crates in a Dropship. He said that the data that we stole from the Jacobs installation back on Mar Sara was designs for a Psyonic Waveform Emitter or Psi Emitters. Its purpose was that it emanates the Psyonic waveform of a Ghost (a bit like a secret agent but can turn invisible and has psychic abilities) x100. Apparently the Zerg would swarm around it like flies to garbage. A large Confederate base was constructed on the planet, so Lieutenant Kerrigan planted a Psi Emitter right in the middle of it. So we are high tailing it out of here to escape the Zerg.

My presence was required in the Command Centre to report about my disappearance. The Command Centre, it was a circle building with a communications array up the top. Inside it had a whole bunch of corridors, rooms and armoury's. The officers' quarters were in the centre of this building.

"Ah, Private Alex Walker, I have here that the Dropship that you were on was hit and took a nose dive down to the sea, how did you survive?"

"Uhh…well it's a long story…"

I told him everything except the dropping into the Protoss, I just said that it was some locals. They were amazed on how I survived.

"So your saying that you fell into a locals waste pit and they nursed you back to health?"

"Yes sir, but where are we going to now?"

"Tarsonis, where we will call in for a visit to the confederates, heh heh heh…you can go back to your duties soldier."

"Yes sir."

So I exited the Command Centre and went to the sergeant for orders. We packed up and left Antiga Prime, with the Antigan people coming along as well. The ride was long and hard, with me missing Angel and all. But I was glad that Caleb had survived and was still there to help me along. During some nights I had strange dreams, and I had slight headaches in the mornings, but nothing serious. Amazingly the trip was short and fast, for Antiga Prime was not that far from Tarsonis.

Before we landed we were all briefed.

"Ok people, the ground is the central space platform, and the situation is that the base that is already there is under attack. So we are the ones that are to help them out. We have to go down there and reinforce them and then attack with the nukes supplied by the silos. The Ghosts will launch them. While the rest of the crew (10 Goliaths, 26 Marines, 6 Firebats, and 2 Siege Tanks) will be clean up duty for afterwards."

When we started to land, I could see the Space Platforms. It was like an endless sea of metal, with endless battles and buildings spread across it. There were Environ Domes, many different stores, lower brown platforms, high light grey platforms, steel catwalks, and much debris from many battles against Tarsonis. But I have a feeling that we are going to be the ones to bring the Confederacy to its knees.

The View from the Battlefield was very different, Remains of Missile Towers (these are like SAM sites, but way more powerful, and they can detect Ghosts and other invisible objects.) dot the landscape. Many of the Bunkers surrounding the entrance to our Lower platform were on fire with SCV's (practically the thing that builds/repairs/collects stuff) trying to repair them.

As I shot from my Gauss Rifle I could see many of the Delta Squadron (Confederate) Marines get shot into a million pieces, as it happened to many of our own. The smell of death surrounded me as I tried to stay alive, until something strange happened…for some reason I knew that a bullet was about to hit me so I moved left, and by my surprise a bullet went right past me where I was standing. I could not explain it, nor did I care, for my mind was to kill the S.O.B. who tried to kill me. The battle lasted for a few minutes before the Delta Squadron started to retreat, and as the smoke cleared I could see pock marks where many Goliaths had exploded, and some of the wounded and dead scattered across these killing fields.

After that our Morale was increased dramatically. The Nukes were built, and the Ghosts were prepped and ready to drop a little sunshine. So they set off and we waited for the final battle.

"Nuclear Launch Detected." We all heard in our helmets, then we all saw a bright light and then **BOOOOOMMMCRAASSSSHH**. After that we were all sent on clean up duty. We needed not worry about the radiation, for our suits had anti-radiation armour build in to our existing armour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Another believer**

Afterwards in our nice warm barracks, it was great. A night long party for all who survived, and Caleb at the centre of the party as usual, firing up his BBQ. But I was in the corner thinking about the bullet situation, how did I know about the bullet? Anyway a marine came up to me and said

"Hey man why aren't you dancing man?"

"Dunno, guess I'm not up to it."

"Whatever."

After that I slowly dragged myself to bed, and with no one noticing, and started to sleep. I could see myself sitting on a rock watching a young protoss play with his little brother, I knew then that I was dreaming. Then one of the young protoss looked at me and smiled, "Father, come join us in our game." Those words shocked me to the bone, then as I walked towards them the world started to swirl. I was knocked onto my knees, I then could hear screams. I couldn't just kneel there, so I stood up, then I saw Zerglings running towards my 'sons'. I ran in rage, then the unthinkable happened, these blades made out of some sort of energy or plasma shot right out of the top of my wrists and something else started to take control. The Zerglings were no match.

I woke up to the face of Caleb with a shocked face. "What the hell happened, Alex?"

As I rose I could see my bed in slices, with singe marks along the sides. "I have no idea!"

"I heard you scream, so I ran to your bunk room, and there you were, with the bed in pieces."

"I think I know why my bed is in pieces, but I don't believe it."

"Go on…"

I told him everything, from the Dropship crash to the dreams that I had. Lucky that it was only he and I in the room. The look on his face was the face of a confused man.

"I know that its a lot of things to take in Caleb, but it is all true. Please tell this to no one, please. I don't know how other people will react."

"I hope that all of this is a joke, but I believe you. And I will tell no one about this, no one."

After that it was easier to manage, and I had no other dreams after that. But I had a headache in the morning, like a throbbing, and there were also all these thoughts in my head. "All personnel in section 3, please report to the main briefing room."

It just had to happen right then and there, just when I got some sleep.

"Ok people listen up, it seems that the protoss has followed us to Tarsonis. And it seems that they want to destroy the Zerg. Now don't tell me that I'm crazy, this was confidential until the protoss arrived so listen. We plan to attract the Zerg here to kill any of the remaining Confederate forces with the Psi Emitters. So we have to go down there and destroy all of the protoss, or until they retreat so that they don't kill the Zerg. Ok, first section, you get down there through transport 23b and two section, you get down there through transport 45d. Move out!"

Fighting the protoss? This will not be easy, especially when I know that they are not all blow'em up. Anyway I suited up with the Power suit and Gauss Rifle and headed towards the Transports with Caleb.

"Looks like I'll be fending off the Zerglings, eh?"

"Yea, and I will be taking on the Protoss…"I suddenly looked in towards the inside of the dropship while we were going in.

"Oh yea, you were saved by them weren't ya?"

"Yea, it will be hard facing them."

We didn't talk for the rest of the trip, instead Caleb kept on gloating that he could fry 5 more Zerglings than the next guy. Then the predictable happened, another firebat said that he was better, lucky for him that the Sergeant was there and Caleb didn't knock him one.

We touched down on what remained of a space platform and went towards the already made bunkers as ordered in the briefing. Until an officer came up and ordered me to go to the other side of the base, that was going to attack the Protoss soon. So I said 'see ya later' to Caleb while he was lighting his flame, and he said the same back. The base was quite simple, with a command centre, a barracks, 4 supply depots, a factory, and the odd bunker. The only thing was that the Zerg base was right next to ours, it totally freaks the troops.

I met my team, got my orders, which was to attack the protoss outpost, and set off. There was another team of marines that set off earlier, they never came back, nor did they have the chance against Zealots. Zealots were the front line men of the protoss, they had blades that came out of their wrists and all protoss had basic shields. I could see the carcasses of Dragoons, which were severely damaged Zealots put in these 4-legged 'spiders' that shot out plasma balls that fried their enemy. These things were feared most in the marines.

As we approached the base, their photon cannons shot out plasma balls, these are practically dragoons, except that they are fixed to the ground and they are machinery. The guy in front of me was hit and the scream riddled my ears. He was thrown backwards right into me, his arm whacked me right in the head, and I got knocked out. Not the noblest way to die on the battlefield.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Known…**

"…"

"…Wake up…"

"…Please Wake up…"

"..Wake up Alex.."

I wondered if this was heaven, but I could still feel the bump on my head so I knew I was alive. When I got up I could see a familiar sight, Javier.

"Hello Alex, why have you come here of all places?"

"Uh…I think I was supposed to stop you from destroying the Zerg."

"Ok…Why?"

"To make it simple, we were making the Zerg kill the Confederates for us, then leave the planet to the Zerg."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No, just my superiors, not all marines are as bent as the Generals."

"Well that explains it."

"Where are we anyway?"

"On a Carrier, in the infirmary, on our way to Char."

"Looks like I'm in a bit of a pickle."

"It does, for Executor Emideemis wants to see you because of it."

So I got up and saw that I was just in my jeans and shirt, and walked down the corridor with Javier. The corridors were much larger than the ones in our Battle cruisers, I guess because they need more room. With their big bodies and all. We came towards the ever-familiar Door with the red windows and the gold alloys. We went in, but this room wasn't as big as the one in the Nexus, obviously because they need the space for other things. I saw the same Protoss in the circle, except there was another Protoss that I had never seen before…

"Hello there Alex, how was the trip?" proclaimed the Executor.

"Kinda bumpy, but I could manage. Look as for the previous situation I can explain…"

"Do not worry, we know that it was not your intentions for you to fight us. But why did you come so eagerly?"

"I did? Oh that, its just that the guy in front of me gave me a bit of a fright when he screamed in pain, then knocked me out. What did happen anyway?"

"Hello, I am Tassadar. After the battle I could sense a faint Psyonic signal in amongst the Marines when you came. After the battle was over I ordered some of our Zealots to 'collect' you to inspect this signal." Said Tassadar. "Once you were inside our Capital Ship, This Carrier (which is a bit like a flying Air Craft Carrier, except you build little 'jets' called Interceptors which fire plasma.) Which is called _Mighty Fist._ Emideemis recognised you instantly, so we put you in the infirmary to recover."

"Other than that, have you had any problems?"

"Uh…yes actually, a couple of nights ago I had grown these 'blades' which I cut up the bed by mistake."

"I think I have an idea, since you Leaders will think you are dead, why don't you just stay here and train with us in the arts of the Dark Templar?"

"Since I have nothing better to do…"

So I started to train with the protoss since there was no logical way of my superiors understanding. The training room was pretty simple, a couple of foam posts, a giant mat, a punching bag and a 'blade' training arena. Practically it is a room that deploys dummies and you have to slice them as fast as you can, but they can move. With practice I could bring out my blades and it took a long time to get the hang of it. The feeling was great, it felt like I had all the power in the world, but my trainers said that I should control this power instead of letting it control me.

I was in the bridge of the ship, it looked a bit like the ships back home except it was a bit bigger and the metals had a slight gleam to it. "Executor Tassadar, you are being hailed by an unidentified ship, shall we bring it up?"

"Yes."

When the picture went onto the big screen it shocked me to the bone…it was Angel, or what remained of her. The Zerg infested her, the Zerg had the uncanny ability to assimilate other species into its own and bring its benefits into itself.

Zerg growth had covered her entire body, but for some strange reason, the look on her face was not of the other infested Terrans that I have encountered.

A twisted voice came from Angels mouth… "Please help me…I have just escaped from the Zerg on Char, they carried me away and put me in a cocoon. But the Zerg just sedates their victims and then mutates them, and THEN mutilates their minds into doing their bidding. I was lucky that a group of protoss Zealots had destroyed the Zerg base, but forgot about the Cocoon in the nearby cave. I managed to snap out of the sedation and got out."

"But how did you get a ship?"

"There was an unmanned Dropship left by Jim Raynor. Also Kerrigan was captured and was mutated like me. She was not able escape like me."

"But how do we know if we can trust you?" yelled a by standing protoss.

"Just think about it, would a Zerg openly surrender, or help for that matter?"

"You do have a point…we will let you aboard this ship, but under close supervision."

So she docked in with our carrier and when I went down there, Zealots in their battle position surrounded the ship. Everyone watched the door as it opened. As the image finally immerged I could not believe it was her, for she was not as I remembered last time I saw her clinging for her life.

"ALEX!" Angel screamed, "I cant believe its you, I have missed you so dearly. But I have something to tell you in private…"

"Not until we are finished with you. You have got to be cleared by our scanners and psychics before you can do your thing."

It was a long and gruelling wait; I just wanted to be with her. Isn't that such a crime? I went to the room where Angel was kept…and when I got there, there was 2 Zealots guarding the door.

"This is now a restricted area, you are to leave these premises immediately!"

I walked away in a furious state, why wasn't I able to go in…she was my lover after all. What was she going to tell me anyway?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Darkness overwhelming**

When I turned the corner these dark thoughts seemed to cloud over me, why didn't they let me into the room that Angel was kept? Why didn't they give me clearance to nearly all of the ship? Why was the food in the canteen so horrible! Just then I felt a flame like energy flow through me like a blanket…and when I looked at my hands they were semi-transparent! And when I tried to get the attention of a Zealot…he didn't know where the voice was coming from. I then knew that I had found out the cloaking ability that Dark Templar has. I had an idea…maybe I can sneak past the protoss guards unnoticed. So I crept up to the door where angel was and there they were, standing guard. I couldn't just walk up, they would know when the door opened, so I grabbed a nearby janitor trolley that was left behind and sent it down the hall. Lucky for me the guards saw it and ran right past me to investigate.

I walked to the door, slowly opening it so no one would notice me coming in. when I stepped inside I saw something a bit like those CAT scans, or what ever they call it, except it was a bit more elaborate and seemed so be a bit bigger. There was also a darkish red crystal on top with coils wrapped around it. There were two protoss scientists and some other protoss that I guessed as their psychics and Angel was lying still on the slab of metal that was slowly creeping in the scanner. I could feel the energy that surrounded me earlier leave me and I saw I was re-appearing again so I jumped behind a nearby crate of lab materials.

"It seems that she has been infested to the core…the only thing that isn't infested is the personality area of the brain." Said one of the scientists.

"And it appears that she is telling the truth, according to our abilities." Explained a psychic.

"There is something else here…I cant yet pick it up doctor." Said one of the surrounding nurses.

"Increase the power of the Scaranadon crystal then!" commanded the doctor. Then the nurse rubbed an orb that was next to the machine. The crystal grew even brighter that it was.

"I cannot believe this! It seems like she was pregnant before she was infested, and the Zerg has mutilated it into growing into a cross between a hydralisk and a human!"

So that was what she was going to tell me, that she was pregnant. Is it mine? Could it be from that night aboard the ship? How will we raise it? Ohh…All of these thoughts are creating pains in my head! "ARHHHH!" I screamed out in pain.

"What was that…hey, isn't that Alex…?" After that I blacked out.

………..

I could hear the continuous beeps from a nearby machine. My vision was a bit cloudy so I didn't know what was happening.

" Looks like he's going through another stage of growth…it will shock him when he wakes up."

Another stage of growth? What is he talking about? I feel like a normal human, except for a headache. My vision was clearing, I could see the white walls that was vaguely familiar, that's it; I'm in the hospital!

"Hey, he's up."

"Alex, it looks like your body is going through a make over." I know that voice. It's Angel.

I immediately get up and look at Angel. Her long slim figure is still familiar, except for a few details. Like her hands look like it has its own black metal casing, her fingers seem to burst out of her hands like it was kept in there in high pressure. Her arms seem like they belong to a Hydralisk Body builder, with a small web of red veins that seem to grow at the speed of a snail.

Her legs are in a similar state that the arms are in, but they seem to be bigger, and stronger. Her waist has grown nearly twice the size of a Tennis ball. There seemed to be three large 'bony' lines that stretched over her round stomach. Her hair was not like other peoples hair, for each hair was 3 cm in diameter and was unnatural in colour. Her eyes were the same size as every other human's eyes, but her pupils seemed to move in and out like a zoom lens camera. The sides of her face had overlapping 'hard' skins.

"About what I was going to tell you…" Angel said.

"I already know, you were pregnant before you were infested, and the Zerg changed the DNA of the baby."

"How did you know?"

"I heard from the doctors that was scanning you, and I guess that I was caught. What I want to know is, is it mine? Or partly?"

"…Yes, Alex, it is. On that night on the ship I wanted to tell you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I guess that I told you through other means."

"But isn't the news wonderful that we are going to have, what I think is, a baby."

"Yes, where are we anyway?"

"Uh, its hard to say, I think we are in a Terran installation on a green planet called Remora 15, half way between Char and Tarsonis. Apparently the protoss didn't have the resources to keep us in their ships. Now we are in quarantine, this sucks doesn't it? But all that matters now is that we are together. Oh and I almost forgot, they gave me this note to give to you when you wake up."

_Sorry about this, I will make it up for you in the future. We just couldn't keep you any longer. We know these humans will look after you._

_Javier._

"I hope he was right, anyway what did you say earlier about a makeover?"

She then told me that my skin was starting to grow blue; at that point I knew what was going on. I was leaving the human race and starting in the Protoss one…what will my family think if I ever see them again? I knew that my Mum will love me no matter what, but my father is a totally different story. I remember when I was 12 years old on the lonely out skirts of Sara City, the capital of Mar Sara, we were of the farming community. But I wasn't one of the farming types, it never interested me. I was more interested in the Marine Core and sports. That's where my dad comes in, he wanted me to look after the farm once he dies. Now that since the farm is gone, what has become of Mum and Dad? I hope they made the dropships on time.

The room was pretty basic, 2 beds, a mini bathroom with a toilet and a basin, a set of drawers with clothes that no longer fit me or Angel, and finally some air-conditioning. The only thing was that there was nothing to do except talk to Angel and sleep. Angel preferred that we both sleep in the same bed since we decided to spend the rest of our lives together, but Angel had grown bigger since our night on the terran ship, so we just pushed our two beds together. We were usually fed the basic meal that was put under the door, a steak, carrots, mashed spuds, and some chicken. Since Angel was feeding for two I gave her some of my chicken. I also offered some of my spuds, but she said that for some reason she can only eat meat and cant eat greens without spitting it out. Man has she changed a lot physically since I had last seen her. To solve that problem I gave her some of my chicken and my steak, and she gave me her spuds and greens. We had both ate our lunch when a person in uniform shaking said

"Uh, you two are to follow me…and uh… and report to Captain Raynor's office. Immediately!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Old friends**

We walked down the corridor that was very different to the Protoss ones, they were like a hobo's house compared to the protoss halls. There were many different doors with signs like 'Room 12-a' and 'supply closet'. I got a scared and questioned look from everyone were went passed, and that didn't calm me one bit. I just had a thought, why is Raynor in this area? The Sons of Korhal isn't supposed to be looking around here. I wonder what he will say once he sees Angel and me.

"Make sure they are online…ahh Alex and uhh" said Raynor.

"Angela, my friends call me Angel."

"Ok Angel, I remember you from our last mission together. Your friend Javier gave me the details on how you uhh…came on what you are now. How does it feel?"

"It feels like your going through puberty except the mystery is magnified by ten." I said.

"It seems like you both are in a relationship, and have been busy right?"

"In a way, yes sir."

"Anyway, would you like to stay. We are curious on what makes you tick, but we wont cut you up or anything! What do you say? Oh and in return we will look after you, feed you and…uh…anything you will need."

"Ok, we need some fresh air on this green planet anyway. The atmospheric processors were getting a bit stale."

Finally a place where we can settle down and relax. I could see that Angel was happy as well as we stepped out the door. We heard an announcement on the intercom 'all personnel are to respect the differences of our new guests. That is all'. We walked through the corridor and into our room, the beds was replaced by a King size double bed, and another single bed just in case.

When it was time to go to bed, Angel had grown considerably; her stomach had grown double the size it was before. When went towards the bed to go to sleep, Angel was already in there, and she lunged at me with a mouth full of teeth that was resembled hydralisks teeth. Her eyes started to grow red, and then she started to look sad.

"I don't know what happened Alex, I didn't mean it, really! Something just took over, like an instinct."

"Its ok…I think, uh, I'm just going to sleep over here."

"Alex, please, it was just a one time thing! Don't let my differences change your trust in me… like you did when I arrived in your life for a second time."

I could sleep in the single bed and play it safe, and sever the relationship between us. Or I could take a risk and make our relationship stronger. There was only one decision that I could make.

"Ok Angel, I'll sleep with ya. But if there is any more funny business, I'm moving out."

"Alright Alex, it's a deal. Its just that this is more than I can handle at the moment, I need you to be by my side for all of this."

Angel didn't do any funny business that night so I had a good night sleep, and I enjoyed my time with Angel. It was a long time since I had last seen her, and boy did she change! And so did I, I'm actually quite happy that this has happened to Angel and me, for this event has brought us back together. So I hoped into bed and Angel proving that she was ok wrapped her arms around me, after that I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I then saw the carcasses of Zerglings, and 2 protoss children. I then remembered that this is from an earlier dream, but then my 'sons' started to morph and change, they had grown to an image of something half human and half Hydralisk. It amazed me, for I knew that I would have a son, but there is still 2 beings instead of one, is Angel going to have twins? Then suddenly they rose up and stood by my side, they then said "Father, I'm sorry to disappoint you that we didn't slay these Zerglings like you trained us to." Then out of the smoke of the battlefield came a figure, it seemed like a human, yet it had the features of the Zerg. It couldn't be…the face…it's Kerrigan! She started to laugh, then started to smile like a wolf about to kill a lamb. She then started to walk towards us and when she was at striking distance, then… I woke up in my bed.

I then felt like my body was being stretched out of proportion, I screamed out in pain "AARRRRHHH." But this time I didn't black out like the rest of my 'growth' periods, instead I was wide-awake. I looked at my arms; they started to grow larger and turned a deeper blue. My hands started to grow to the form of the protoss hand. My legs started to grow longer and stronger. My mouth started to grow smaller and smaller…WHAT! How am I supposed to talk now? My vision started to sharpen, before this happened all I could see was black. Now I can see well in the dark, as if it was in the evening. Then the strange part started, all of a sudden I could hear what Angel was thinking in her sleep

'Oh no you don't, come back here you mangy Zerglings. Lets see who will win in a fight eh?'

Ah, dreaming of ripping apart Zerglings. I wonder how she does it. I think I can talk telepathically, its all but mastered. My head, it feels like a thousand fired spears shot through it, and lived. Then suddenly the pains went away as fast as they came, and left me really tired…the next thing was that I just fell into a deep sleep.

………………………………

I woke up in my bed with a slight buzzing in my head. I look around and see Angel sitting by the Window.

"What happened last night, Alex?"

"Uh, looks like I got the full deal, might take some time getting used to." I tried to speak to her in my new telepathic ways.

"Hey, how did you talk without a mouth eh?"

"Like any other Protoss do, telepathic, if I can develop it more I could do wonders. I know what you dreamed about last night, hehehe! Those Zerglings never stood a chance!"

"Hey, don't pick my mind like that! My mind is a private thing, not a public notice board!"

" At least I know how to eat, if I didn't see the other Protoss on the ship, I would be screwed. Hehehe."

After that we went to the Canteen, it was simple enough to find we just followed the signs. When we got there Angels mouth began to water, she just couldn't help herself to the canteen line. While I felt disappointed because of my mouth problem, apparently the rest of the people in the canteen line didn't feel hungry anymore, except for a small man in a white trench coat.

Angel then bumped into him by accident.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine thank you…" the scientist then turned around, "Ah hello there, you must be the new…uh…Zerg around here."

"Your not surprised of my appearance?"

"No, I know how it feels to be different in the world. Being picked on, or in your case, being frightened of. My name is Andrew Hatcher, but you can call me Dr. Hatcher. And I guess that he over there is your friend?"

"Uh more than a friend sir, we hope to get married."

"Such an odd couple, looks like you have got some little ones on the way."

"Yes."

"Why don't you stop by my office tomorrow, eh? You better tell your friend of your appointment."

"Ok sir."

"Please, call me Dr. Hatcher."

I saw them talking to each other, shake hands, then Angel went straight to the meat grabbing everything that could fit on her plate. I then got called to the kitchen, as I walked through the door I looked around. The canteen was quite big actually, with rows of tables, a coffee machine to the left that looked like it was used a lot with coffee all over it, and the food stand was like a big line from the door to the middle of the room. I got into the kitchen and a 'lunch lady' came towards me.

"You must be Alex, right?"

"That's right ma'am."

"Now looky here, this is MY kitchen and you eat what I cook, is that understood!"

"Yes. But as you can see I have no mouth, and I am speaking to you telepathically."

"How do you eat then?"

"Uh, I absorb my nutrients through my hands, preferably liquid."

"The only liquid food I have here is the leek soup, you liken or lumpin?"

"Liken, just hand it to me."

So she gave me a bowl of leek soup and I walked to where Angel was, it seemed that she was on her second or third helping, I knew that because there was bones and scraps of food around her plate. The man in the white coat was sitting opposite her.

I sat down beside Angel, I then saw Angels face, it was no longer stuffing itself with food, but instead it had a shocked look on her face.

"ARRRRG!" she screamed out.

It became obvious on what was happening, she needed to go to the Medical Quarters immediately. The man in the white coat came rushing towards her. "No time to explain, help me get her to the Med Quarters, NOW!" We started to carry her towards the MQ when the Dr. started to talk into a radio "Get the Labouring room ready, this will be a bit different from standard procedure so stand ready!" "Yes Doctor." A female voice replied.

"Your Doctor Hatcher, aren't you! I knew your face was familiar, its me Alex, from boot camp!"

"Ah, Alex I see that you are doing fine. But lets concentrate on this ok?"

"Alright."

We got to the MQ when I was asked to stay in the waiting room. I was so stressed, I just couldn't help but pacing. Then I started to think about the problems, how are we going to look after our young, what are we going to do? Then I felt a familiar feeling of the blanket of fire coming over me, I started to become cloaked again. I wanted it to stop but I just couldn't stop myself. Then I remembered the thing my trainer told me… '_You should control this power instead of letting it control you_.'

I then thought of the good things that would come about these bundles of joy, I will finally see my young, we can finally settle down as a family! Then I started to re appear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Family Tree**

After a while I started to get a little restless, until one moment.

"It's a, uh, Girl. I think." Said Dr. Hatcher.

I attempted to walk into the room until one of the nurses stopped me and said. "Please wait until you are called in."

"But I thought that it was finished."

"No, there is still one more coming."

One more? My visions, dreams…were true? Why is this so. Looks like I can see into the clouded future, but if that were true, then, what about Kerrigan and her striking scene? Was she to attack this station or what?

I looked at the double doors that lead into the Labouring room, they were large and grey, they seemed like they were equal in both size and wisdom, being pushed around. The waiting game was unbearable, I even got to the point of playing pee-knuckle wars with MYSELF. Until I heard the call that was like water to a parched mouth.

"You may come in now."

I walked in and saw Angel with a happy face, with tears in her red eyes. She is holding 2 of the most beautiful beings in my eyes, my young.

"One is a Girl, I think, and I think the other one is a boy…uh, why don't you find out, eh." Said a very confused but happy doctor.

"We Have two very healthy babies Alex, TWO!" said Angel excitedly.

"I know, don't they look beautiful?"

I then look at my babies, the Girl had 2 legs similar to the Zergling but as I could see had the potential of walking upright, she had also had a tail very similar to the Hydralisk's, her upper body had they tough skin of a Zerg, but shape of a human, her arms were also human but had the colouring of the Zerg, she had hands with fingers, but she had a little slit in her wrist that shown some bone. Her face was a lot like a Hydralisks, Redish eyes that was similar to human eyes, both an inner jaw and an outer one but guessing from the noises she is making it is possible that she can both have human speech and speak 'Hydralisk'. Her hair was completely human, wavy and all. Overall she was smooth and slender in shape, a lot like her mother.

I then looked at the boy, he was very similar to the girl, except he didn't have the slits in his wrists, and instead he had roundish pits under his arms. He also seemed to be bigger in size, had thick hair like his mothers, his torso was shaped like a Hydralisk's, and he had more of a human face with only one jaw with strong features around the corners of his face. Although we are 2 very strange parents, we will raise them with care, attention and what ever else is needed.

"Oh, I'm very tired after all of that Alex. I need to rest for a bit."

"You can rest for as long as you want to Angel, give me a shout if you need me. I won't be far."

Angel had slept for several hours; she must have been exhausted after all of that. At 5 o'clock UMT (Universal Mean Time) in the afternoon she had woken up and wanted to see me.

"Alex, are you there?" she asked on the phone.

"Yea, I'm here." I said from our room.

"Would you be able to come here for a moment."

She was there nursing our young, she looked at me happily as if they were a million dollars, each. She looked into my eyes and said.

"I think we are going to be good parents."

We got back to our room and saw that there were now 2 modified cribs where the single bed was with a note attached to one.

_I hope you like these; I congratulate you on your new arrivals. _

_I hope to see them soon._

_Jim Raynor._

Just inside the crib there were clothes that could fit Angel, the kids, and me quite nicely. I heard a knock on the door, I turn towards the door and there was standing my Mum and Dad. My Mum had a shocked look on her face; my Mum had short brown hair, blue eyes, and that kind of soft happy mother look. While my dad had few remaining black hair all over his grey head of hair, brown eyes with glasses, and the old fatherly figure. I then saw tears running from my Dads face.

"Alex, is that really you? I have missed you so much!"

I started to cry too, " Yes dad, it is me. It's me! I may have gone through some changes but its still me!"

We all started to hug each other and cry on each other's shoulders in the process. "We have made a new life here on this planet. I've started a General Store in the middle of the base; it sells everything from Air Canisters to Zerg detectors. We even do modifications to Weaponry and clothing with our new friend here." Said Mum. Then Javier entered the room.

"I thought it would be a good idea to stay here and study more about human day to day life." Explained Javier.

I introduced my Wife, Angela (or Angel) and we started to exchange stories on what happened between me joining Mar Sara Marine Core to right now. We decided to stay on this planet with it's practically unknowingness to the Universe, and that it was perfect to raise children in this clean crisp environment. Obviously Jim Raynor would go off on Missions of Peace or Survival, and leave a small detachment here to defend us, but that was ok.


	12. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Since our children weren't like any other human children, they had grown considerably in the past five years. Already they were at their 'puberty' stage, or what we thought was their puberty stage. Kasandra (our daughter) had learned how to speak English and Hydralisk. Although I was worried about her, Angel was in fact quite comfortable with Kasandra mostly speaking Hydralisk with herself being part Zerg as well. All afternoon I would hear the mother and the daughter 'gasping' away at each other, oblivious at what they were saying. Jackarus (Jack for short, our son) on the other hand wasn't so fluent in Hydralisk so he just stuck to English, which pleased me... he was really the only one I COULD talk to and keep a conversation going. Both of them had grown tall, as tall (if not taller) than the average human.

Kasandra had grown to be a beautiful being, her legs had grown strong and thin like an athletes, yet 'sharp' like that of a Zergling. Her tail was long and slender that stretched 3 meters, she had trained herself to use it quick and swiftly. A tough light brownish skin covered her arms and chest while a white patch surrounded her stomach and underside of her tail. Her bust was like huge flowers in bloom and was as impressive as her mothers. Her face wasn't as pushed in as a normal Hydralisk was, it had all of the basic features of one though. The eyes were shaped with the eyebrows covering them slightly, her outer jaw was split and her inner jaw attached, and her nose was at the end of her subtle cone shaped face. Her eyes glowed a natural red with a black iris in the middle. Her hair had grown right down to below her shoulders, she said to me "I would rather keep at least one thing of the Human side of me...". There is one thing that still amazes me today is how those bone in her wrists had grown into the scythes that Hydralisk's have, full length as well! But there is one advantage that she has over a Hydralisk, and its that she can retract her scythes at will causing no damage to anyone around her. Also, as well has the scythes it pleased me that Kasandra had hands that could take a strong grip. Just like when she was born, she still keeps that slender and smooth look that her mother still has.

Jack was bigger and more muscular than Kasandra, which was probably predictable due to him being a male. Like Kasandra, he too had a tail, but his was only two and a half meters long and was much more thicker than hers. He had trained himself to support his own weight on his own tail so that he can use it as an extra limb if need be. His skin was tough as Kasandras, except his colouring was more human with a tinge of zerg brown. His chest however was like that of a Hydralisk's, he had an 'Exo-ribcage' which was tough as neo-steel, it had a stark white colouring with battle marks that he had acquired during his fights with the local Rhynadon to help him with his training. While Kasandra relied on speed, Jack had trained to be stronger than anybody on Remora which was quite an achievement because many of the systems wrestling champions (like the Quarter Master) had originated from this planet. When Jack was younger, his spine pits under his arms had caused irritation and pain when they were developing, which was understandable due to his glands getting used to all of that acid. Since he cannot handle the acid in there for too long he has to release spines ( he creates them by forming them with a fast forming hard mucus.) otherwise the pains start to overwhelm him and they will release if he is ready or not. Good thing he discovered that his arms automatically rise up so that they don't hit his front chest area, and go in the forward direction instead. His face looked like that of a normal human, with the differences being that his jaw were much larger, his eyes also glowed a red glow but missed the iris in Kasandra's eye, and his hair had grown under his newly developed 'crest' that normal Zerg posses. His hair had also grown long like his sisters, except he kept it in a large pony tail like the protoss zealots do, he also has the same diameter hair as those strands as well. Even though his face looks like a humans, he has strong edges around his face that makes him stand out in a human crowd of faces. Jack has more of a muscular, strong look that can strike fear or awe in anybody who looks at him.

There is mixed feelings on the installation about us and our children, there were those who thought that we are a freak couple ( they especially say that about Angel) but there is only one or two around who think that, also there's some who don't even want to think about us, and there are those who think that we are a couple who needs help and gives it to us when we need it. We ignore those who ignore and those who think low of us, and thank and help those who help us in our times of need. When Kasandra and Jack was young enough to think we had told them that they are not inferior than the other children, but gifted. We had also told them that they are not like the Zerg that they appear like... for they are more Human than Zerg in their Soul, for no matter how much that they think that they are Zerg they are Human to the very bone and that we shall always love them. No matter what.

Even though Angel and I have gone through some tough changes, I shall remember always the words of my mentors, "_Never judge the universe differently just because of what they look like, always seek the heart and soul of a person_. _Never let the darkness overwhelm you, or you shall lead yourself down a path to destruction. A path that will always destroy you and all those who you love dearly. When you are lost, or feel that the walls of the universe are closing into you, remember the fact that someone will always love you. That someone you will discover to be wonderful beyond imagination. _" -Imperious, Elder Dark Templar.

(Authors note: Well, thats a story wrapped up! R&R so that I can get some Ideas for the sequel that will come as soon as I can get a simple plot together. :) , Hope you liked the story! )


End file.
